small world
by Abraxas
Summary: the final chapter is up! cya figures it's safe to ask for advice online 'cause noone knows who you are, right? can you guess where I'm going w/ this?
1. the set up

If you're reading this, I'm assuming you are following Boy meets Boy, and therefore no explanations or further shonen-ai warnings are necessary. I am a total Cya/Skids shipper, they're both so cute! This plot (if you can call it that) was inspired by 'Chatroom Anonymity', a skibby Harry/Draco story by Silent Stalker. Non potter fans, please don't let that keep you from reading this. I agree that it's gotten a bit overblown. Oh, I'm not using Skids's "official" screen name, cause Cya knows it and the whole story couldn't happen. They both are using names the other doesn't recognize. Not too unbelievable, I hope. OOPS! Almost forgot! Sandra is the amazing person who owns (and created) these two bi-shonen, and the rest of the characters in that universe, not me. ~sigh~ Also, reviews are worshiped at my pagan alter. Let me know if this is crap. Pointless flames are used as kindling. That said, on with the show, er, fic.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Cyanide starts and throws a guilty look over his shoulder. As he turns back to the computer screen he mentally berates himself for being so stupidly paranoid. It isn't like he's doing anything wrong. OK, so it's the middle of the night, and he technically should be in bed, but he hasn't had an enforced bed time in years, and with nothing the next day to get up for, there was no real reason he couldn't stay up. It should be recognized though, that there is another reason for him to be nervous. The chat room discussion he is participating in is not one he wants any of his family knowing about. Not that it's about anything bad, really. It's a perfectly nice conversation about sexuality. Why being gay is ok or not ok, and then the whole bi sexuality issue. One person, (need to figure out names for skids and cya), was defending bi sexuality very well to a couple other people who just hadn't been able to accept that a person could find people of either sex attractive.  
  
DrumGod: hey, lemon, great arguments! I think you convinced them.  
  
lemonyellow: thanks! I hope I did. Between my own nature and my friends, I'm in a good position to understand every side  
  
DrumGod: yeah. er, I was wondering if I could ask you something, you seem like you'd be able to help me.  
  
lemonyellow: sure. want to talk here or somewhere else?  
  
DrumGod: I staked out an empty room, k?  
  
lemonyellow: ok  
  
In new room  
  
lemonyellow: Let me guess what this is about. You want me to help you figure out whether or not you're gay. Am I right?  
  
DrumGod: you must get a lot of these. No, that's not what I need help with. I am genuinely attracted to women.  
  
lemonyellow: you'd be surprised how many guys are sure they're hetero when they actually aren't.  
  
DrumGod: I went through the whole 'sexual identity crisis' thing when I found out one of my best friends is bi and the other gay.  
  
lemonyellow: I stand corrected. What's this about then?  
  
DrumGod: I think I'm in love with one of the friends I just told you about.  
  
lemonyellow: and, I don't know, I thought maybe you could help me figure out what to do about it. I want to tell him, but  
  
lemonyellow: you want more, but don't want to ruin the friendship you have.  
  
DrumGod: you've heard this story before I take it. *grins sheepishly*  
  
lemonyellow: quite often actually *smiles back reassuringly*.  
  
lemonyellow: now, as I have know idea whether or not you're friend feels the same way about you, or how he will react if you tell him, the thing to do is figure out if your friendship can take something like this. I need a better picture of the situation. Can I ask you some stuff?  
  
DrumGod: *sighs* what do you need to know, doc?  
  
lemonyellow: I'll start with general stuff. I'm assuming you're a guy?  
  
DrumGod: yep. Why do you kneed to know that?  
  
lemonyellow: just getting a feel for the situation. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Which friend are we talking about? The bi one or the gay one?  
  
DrumGod: ok, ok. the bi one  
  
lemonyellow: have you told anyone? Other than me obviously.  
  
DrumGod: Just my gay friend's boyfriend. He guessed rather. Long story.  
  
lemonyellow: we may come back to that. how long have you been friends with this guy?  
  
DrumGod: *thinks* damn! The 3 of us have known each other about 8 years now.  
  
lemonyellow: how long have you had this crush?  
  
DrumGod: about a couple years now I think.  
  
lemonyellow: ok. you survived him coming out, as well as your other friend. Any other crises your friendship survived?  
  
DrumGod: we all meet in middle school, and survived, as you put it, high school graduation, and a 4th friend leaving when the gay one, god it's weird referring to Harly like that, came out.  
  
Skids sitting in his room, face bathed in monitor light, reads the last thing his latest 'patient' typed. Blinks, and reads it again.  
  
lemonyellow: it is rather awkward, do you mind telling me the names of these guys?  
  
DrumGod: I guess it does make sense to. It's not like you know us. Harly is the gay one, like I said. His boyfriend is the one who knows. Skids is the bi one I'm crazy about.  
  
lemonyellow: I see. Shit! I didn't realize I'd been online so long! I think I've got enough information now. If it's ok with you, I'll save this convo and get back to you on AIM first chance I get. I'll need a bit of time to analyze. What's your name on AIM? I suppose I should ask if you even have it.  
  
DrumGod: I need to get to bed too actually. I'm (pick-a-name). thanks for your help freud. I think I just needed an outside perspective. I'll let you go now.  
  
"O f***." thinks Skids as he slumps back in his chair. How he manages to pronounce asterisks we'll never know.  
  
Cya falls asleep quickly and dreams of Skids as he has so many times before. The difference being that this time, there is no taint of unattainability.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
thank you too everyone who has reviewed this fic, especially D.A. Maxwell. I had this on my comp for a while and didn't look at it before I posted it, or after to check if it had gone up right. I hadn't picked screen names for them and so just used their actual names and had some notes to myself at the bottom about that. I feel so incredibly intelligent right now. Does anyone else think Skids is out of character? How can I fix him? Also, people can come across differently online than they do in real life. next chap should be soon. 


	2. what to do

The next day Cya is anxiously waiting for evening so he can, hopefully, talk to his new shrink. Skids on the other hand is pacing his house, quickly for a while, then slowly, then fast again. His thoughts are as follows.  
  
"OK. I have to tell Cyan I was his therapist last night. He'll be so embarrassed. He'll be glad I told him though. I can't believe he's had a crush on me for so long! Poor guy. He's always been the hetero one." *laughs, then continues grinning*  
  
"I remember me and Harly joking about having to find him a boyfriend! He'd act all good natured about it at first, saying stuff like 'yeah guys, whatever you say'. Then he'd always start getting all irritated with us and threaten to leave. It was so cute!" A dreamy smile spreads across Skids' face and sits there for a while. Then he blinks and shakes his head.  
  
OK. Focus now. This is important. I have to tell Cya to his face, but how? I still can't believe it. Cya falling for me! Let's see. If I act all embarrassed and stuff, he'll just be more uncomfortable. That part's easy then, I just act like it's no big deal. *grinning* Easy enough. What do I say though? Do I tell him I was his therapist first? I could pose a 'hypothetical' situation that just *happens* to match this one. . . . I could play it sort of like it is; me as this guy's anonymous therapist and I need Cya's help figuring out what to tell him. . . .I could go over there and kiss him! No, that would totally freak him out! Not good. . . . . Hmmm . . . . what to do . . . ."  
  
This continues for about 15 minutes, broken by pauses in the pacing, the occasional "maybe", and "no". Until Skids stops pacing abruptly, and jumps up while pumping his fist in the air. "Yes! That's it!!!!! It's so simple!!!!"  
  
A short time later Skids is ringing the door bell at Cya's house.  
  
"Hello Skids!"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Torres!! How are you doing?"  
  
"Just fine dear. Cyan's up in his room. I assume you came to see him?"  
  
"Getting predictable am I? Thanks, I'll just go on up."  
  
-* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
muahaha!! Cliff hanger!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I know what Skids is plotting so you shouldn't have to wait very long for cp 3 review PLEASE!!!! 


	3. the final scene

'Ok. First chance I get and I'm not going home till I do it.' As he thought this, Skids took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
Skids climbed the flight of stairs and walked down the hall to Cya's room. Heart racing. His mind had remained blissfully blank the entire way over thanks to his wonderfully protective subconscious. He thought he knew what he was going to do and how Cya would react and all, but had been unable to think about it enough to be sure.  
  
Cya's door was easily picked out of the line of identical doors in the hallway due to its 'keep out' and 'poison' signs on it.  
  
"Knock, Knock! Cyan, you in there?"  
  
"Just a sec" came the muffled response, followed by the sound of running water, a pause, then a different door opening. "Skids! Hey man! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just got bored and decided to drop by and see if you wanted to do anything. So?"  
  
"Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Do I ever plan things that far in advance?"  
  
"Silly me! Why don't we go down to the park. I need to get out of this house for a while."  
  
"shibby! Let's go!"  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Our two bishonen were sitting under a tree in the park mentioned above. Or rather, Cya was sitting, arms draped loosely around his knees, and Skids was laying on his back next to him. Skids took a deep breath  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's hard to believe we've known each other, what, 8 years now?" Skids said as he proped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Shit! Is that all dude? *laughs* I guess that is about right." (Awkward pause as Skids sat up)  
  
"You know, on and off I've wondered what it would be like if you and I, you know, got together. Nothing serious, just a 'what if' kind of thing." Cya's eyes filled with panic, he unconsciously holds his breath, waiting for Skids to continue before thinking about how to react.  
  
"Look, I was your 'therapist' last night. I didn't realize it was you I was talking to until you talked about Harley and me. I figured coming over and asking you out would be the best way to fix the whole mess." Having said what he needed to, it was then Skids' turn to watch Cya apprehensively.  
  
"You want to go out with me?"  
  
"Yes." Skids replies  
  
"This isn't just so you don't have to rip my heart out by being honest and saying you've never thought of me that way and would rather just be friends?"  
  
"NO!!! Why would you think that? I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something this important. You pulled a Juliet and spilled your guts to me accidentally, and now I'm spilling to you. You've let yourself wallow in angst way too long. Now, *grinning* are we boyfriends or not?"  
  
For answer, the now ecstatic Cya tackled Skids, hugging him tightly and knocking him back to the ground. Started to kiss him, then hesitated. Skids gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I don't get to use the line."  
  
"What line?"  
  
"In fan fics, whenever someone has had a crush on someone for a long time and they finally get together, the person always says 'do you know how long I've been waiting for this' or something like that, and I don't get to because you already know how long I liked you."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be happy with the 'best friends falling in love' cliché." Replied Skids, pulling Cya back down to press their lips together, encouraging Cya to respond. Cya's hands tangled themselves in Skids' hair, while the brunette's slipped under the other boy's shirt, tracing patterns along his back.  
  
Fade out. The end.  
  
-* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Well, there you go. I really appreciate all the reviews, and hope this was worth the wait. Yes, they're both still horribly out of character I'm sure, but I tried. Not having actual voices to connect them with doesn't help though. Hmmm . . . what else can I blame? ~laughs~ What could I have done to make them more themselves? Who knows, another cute, pointless plot bunny for these two just might hop by and allow me to put your advice to use. Also, I quite like the idea of a character falling in love with either their best friend or worst enemy, it adds angst and or sap and I must admit I like both. Besides, why else would I have written about these two? Let me know if you liked this as much as I don't like it. Hell, tell me if you didn't like it! I'd really like to know. ~Abraxas 


End file.
